Episode 89
|Image = Dragon Chain.JPG |Story Kanji Title = 終焉の竜鎖砲 |Story Romaji Title = Shūen no Ryūsahō |Adopted = *Chapter 186 *Chapter 187 |Air Date = July 23, 2011 |Episode = 89 |Arc = Edolas arc |Opening Song = The Rock City Boy |Ending Song = Don't Think. Feel!!! |Previous Episode = The River of Stars for Pride's Sake |Next Episode = The Boy from That Time |Adopted 2 = }} (終焉の竜鎖砲 Shūen no Ryūsahō) is the 89th episode in the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on July 23, 2011. The battle between Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily starts getting heated up. Meanwhile, the Dragon Chain Cannon is activated, putting the lives of those in Extalia as well as Magnolia's, Gajeel's, Pantherlily's and Happy's lives at risk. Team Natsu plus Coco move out to prevent the worst case scenario from happening while Erza Knightwalker and Faust work to prevent Team Natsu's interference. Synopsis Wendy Marvell and Charle walk into Extalia, surprising the Exceeds. Wendy asks to see the queen of the Exceeds because Extalia is in grave danger. Nadi arrives and asks what happened to the Extalia Royal Guard. When they inform the Exceeds that the Royal Guard got turned into lacrima by the Edolas Royal Army, they all laugh except for Nadi. The Exceeds didn't believe a word they said and claim that with the Queen, the humans can't harm them. They start to throw stones at both Wendy and Charle as they yell for them to get out of Extalia. Wendy pleads for them to listen to Charle, but they don't and only continue stoning them. Only Nadi looks speechless and horrified. Meanwhile, on the lacrima island, Gajeel Redfox's and Pantherlily's battle rages on. When asked about him being an Exceed, Pantherlily replies that he has forsaken his homeland, a fake country, and attacks Gajeel. Gajeel then recalls how he was also an outcast like Pantherlily and states that he likes Pantherlily's style. He breaks Pantherlily's sword, swears that he's going to make Pantherlily his cat and overwhelms him with his flurry of attacks. Pantherlily gets up, takes of his cloak and starts fighting seriously with Gajeel using their bare hands. In the Royal City, Natsu Dragneel catches up with Gray Fullbuster who had just defeated Sugarboy and created a duplicate of the key. In the meantime, Lucy Heartfilia is stuck under a passed out Octopus Byro and Coco is helping her out. Gray then explains how they can use the key to control the Dragon Chain Cannon in order to save Magnolia Town. While they try to come up with a plan on how to do it, Knightwalker arrives. The two are shocked because that means Scarlet lost. Knightwalker then knocks both of them out. She ties them both up and drags them as she looks for the king. Somewhere else, Lucy Ashley waits for the arrival of her "informant". Natsu Dragion and Gray Surge are with her and they say that the guild has been uneasy since they heard that Lucy had something to say and she needed to convince them about it. Knightwalker brings Natsu and Gray to Faust. She throws Gray on the floor and informs Faust that the original key had been broken but Gray can make a new one. With Knightwalker pointing a blade at Natsu's leg, Gray is forced to use the duplicate key in order to activate the Dragon Chain Cannon. As he does so, he thinks about re-aiming the cannon so it'll ram straight into the lacrima and save Magnolia. The castle starts to transform in preparation for firing and Gray begins to panic as he doesn't know how to do the re-aiming. Suddenly, Knightwalker throws her sword, throws Natsu and tells him to go for it. Natsu attacks the army with Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. Knightwalker then points her sword at Faust, requips and reveals herself to be Erza Scarlet of Earth land. She orders the cannon to be aimed at the lacrima. The soldiers comply because of the danger their king is in. However, their hopes are dashed when the real Knightwalker makes an entrance, causing Scarlet to release Faust to block her incoming attack. With Faust's release, the soldiers revert the aim. The Dragon Chain Cannon attaches itself to the lacrima and the soldiers prepare to ram it into Extalia. Suddenly, the wall bursts and out comes Lucy and Coco on a Legion. The group rides onto Coco's Legion and they fly away in order to stop the cannon. Knightwalker looks on in fury. She chops off most of her hair and orders the Legion Squad of the Second Regiment to move out. Faust also decides to go and orders the activation of the Dorma Anim. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Knightwalker *Gajeel Redfox vs. Pantherlily Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * * * ** Spells used * * Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat Armors used * * Weapons used *Magic Spear: Ten Commandments *Bustermarm Sword *Dragon Chain Cannon Items used *Magic Motorcycle Navigation